Amor a primera vista
by Starrky
Summary: inspirado del capitulo 107 u 108 donde todos deciden hacer un one shot de romance y mashiro pide ayuda a miho sobre el amor


**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

En el atardecer invernal, Azuki Miho, exhausta de estar cinco horas en el estudio realizando la voz de la heroína del CD drama de PCP (Perfect Crime Party) se fue a sentar en la silla que da hacia el escritorio donde se dedica a escribir líneas de una historia del cual nadie quiere que se enteren, sin embargo el día de hoy no sentía ganas de escribir nada, y simplemente se limito a sonreír al compás que el sol se iba ocultando a través del horizonte y un recuerdo broto entre sus pensamientos:

_- Miho, es hora de levantarse_

_- Ya voy mamá, solo espérame cinco minutos y estaré lista – Responde Miho quien tras un bostezo se levanta de la cama, mientras va al ropero para elegir el vestido que hoy usara en el festival_

_- Cuando ella baja de las escaleras para tomar el desayuno su madre la observa con encanto mientras que Miho toma asiento en la mesa_

_- ¡Hoy te ves espectacular Miho!_

_- ¡Mamá! Me avergüenza que digas eso – Responde ella sonrojada_

_- Hoy es el día del festival de dibujo en la escuela, me preguntare cual será el dibujo del sobrino de Kagawuchii Taro_

_- Mamá te puedo preguntar algo_

_- Si, dime_

_- ¿Por qué estas interesada en el autor de Super Hero Legend?_

_- Porque él fue mi compañero en la escuela preparatoria, y es bueno enterarse de los éxitos que tengan en la vida y ¿Haz pensando que quieres ser de grande?_

_- Aun no he pensado nada_

_- No te preocupes hija, aun eres una niña y con el paso de los años ya decidirás algo. Bien, ya es hora de irnos a la escuela_

_- ¡__Voy mamá!_

_Miho, junto con su mamá y su hermana menor, salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela, en el trayecto se toparon con Kaya Miyoshi, intima amiga de Miho quien la saluda_

_- Buenos días Miho_

_- Buenos días __Kaya_

_- Buenos días señora, ¿Cómo ha estado? – pregunta Miyoshi a la madre de Azuki_

_- Bien Miyoshi-san, y a ti ¿Cómo te va?_

_- Muy bien, apenas voy a colocar mi dibujo en el festival, el día de ayer lo acabe_

_- ¡Kaya-chan! No se supone que el dibujo lo debimos de haber entregado la semana pasada – exclama Miho al ver la cartulina que su amiga trae en la mano_

_- ¡Perdón! Tuve algunas complicaciones, no sabia que dibujar y pedí permiso al profesor de entregarlo después – responde Miyoshi con una sonrisa inocente_

_- No es por hacerlas apurar, pero tenemos que llegar a la escuela – Interrumpe la madre de Miho _

_La escuela se adorno a la ocasión especial de este día, que en un letrero gigante a la entrada de la puerta que decía:_

"_BIENVENIDOS AL FESTIVAL DE DIBUJO DE LA ESCUELA PRIMARIA YAKUZA DEL NORTE"_

_- ¡Guau!, hay mucha gente en la escuela, y todos ellos verán mi dibujo, estoy muy avergonzada – Comenta Miho quien se esconde detrás de su madre_

_- Ja, ja, ja, todos admiraran a la verdadera obra de arte de este festival – Responde Kaya, quien va desdoblando la cartulina para que todos vieran su dibujo_

_- Miyoshi, es tan lindo tu dibujo – la espeta la madre de Miho que no contuvo la risa de lo que sus ojos ve_

_- Kaya…. Tuviste una semana y es todo lo que pudiste dibujar, un robot disfrazado de karateka combatiendo contra Godzilla_

_- Pues el profesor menciono que era tema libre y a mi me gusta las artes marciales, me adelantare para pegar esto, en un momento las alcanzo_

_Miho Azuki se topó con varias de sus compañeras de salón, todas la saludaron amablemente mientras ella avanza hacia el gimnasio donde todos los dibujos están expuestos. Al entrar al gimnasio, la maestra de sexto año le coloca un brazalete de invitada y otro de concursante al premio de este año, la cual es la visita a las instalaciones de Shueisha donde semanalmente se publica la revista Jump. Todos los niños en especial se mostraban entusiasmados con la ilusión de ir al lugar donde todos sus héroes del manga son editados. A lo lejos un pequeño grupo de niños, que daban la espalda de Miho murmullaban _

_- E__stoy seguro que tu ganaras este año_

_- Si, tu dibujo es del nivel de un profesional_

_- Tienes la ventaja que tienes un familiar en el mundo del manga_

_- Se podrían callar todos, hay muchos tantos trabajos que pueden ganar y sobre todo ese que esta hacia la izquierda _

_Miho voltea hacia la izquierda y se da cuenta que estaba apuntando exactamente hacia su propio dibujo, preguntándose de por que seria el ganador, y su mirada volvió a desviarse hacia donde el grupo de niños seguían hablando_

_- Ese dibujo no es nada comparado con el tuyo_

_- ¿Por qué dices que ese podría ganar?_

_- Por la manera de marcar la línea, dando profundidad en el dibujo, resaltando el volumen del objeto y en el manga eso es muy importante para que los personajes tengan vida y se vea real el manga, eso es lo que trata de decirme mi tío cuando dibuja_

_- A mi se me hace un dibujo simple, pero todos te estaremos apoyando_

_- ¡Gracias!_

_El grupo de niños se aleja, para seguir observando los demás dibujos, mientras que la madre de Miho la jala del brazo para observar el dibujo que se encuentra a la derecha, este hecho le disgusto mucho porque quería seguir escuchando la conversación de aquellos niños _

_- Mira Miho, este dibujo me gusta mucho_

_Ella observa un paisaje pintado desde la colina de la ciudad, mostrando la ciudad de noche, pero algo tenia de malo ese dibujo, lo cual Miho no supo con certeza y mejor se dispuso a seguir observando los siguientes dibujos_

_A mitad de la exposición, Kaya Miyoshi las alcanza para observar juntas el resto de los obras expuestas el día de hoy_

_- Miho, Haz escuchado que este año Moritaka Mashiro ha entrado en este concurso y es el candidato a ganar este festival_

_Miho Azuki responde un no con la cabeza, mientras que su mamá se queda pensando por un instante, a lo cual se dirige a Miyoshi_

_- Miyoshi-san, me podrías llevar hacia el dibujo de Mashiro_

_- Si señora_

_Ellas se dirigen hacia el dibujo de Moritaka Mashiro, pero Miho la interrumpe_

_- Mamá, ¿No querías ir a ver el dibujo del sobrino de Kagawuchii Taro?_

_- Si, ya lo iremos a ver una vez que veamos el de Moritaka-kun – responde su madre quien en su mente sabe que Moritaka Mashiro en realidad es el sobrino del difunto mangaka Nobuiro Mashiro cuyo sobrenombre es Kagawuchii Taro y desde que ellos iban en la preparatoria ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él_

_- Bien, ya hemos llegado al dibujo de Moritaka, y da la casualidad que el mío esta a lado de él y en comparación es un desastre de dibujo cuando ves el de Mashiro, tengo ganas de llorar – Comenta Kaya con tristeza_

_- No tienes de que preocuparse, para mi el tuyo es el mejor – responde Miho con una sonrisa amplia_

_- ¡Ohhh! ¡Increible!, este niño tiene la misma edad que ustedes, es impresionante que dibuje de esta manera, Moritaka Mashiro es genial y le deseo que no se rinda en su sueño de ser mangaka – comenta a lo lejos su madre_

_Miho ve con detenimiento el dibujo de Moritaka Mashiro y se sorprende el arte que este plasmo; dejando mostrar el perfeccionamiento de un anochecer en la ciudad, reflejando el sentimiento de tristeza y felicidad en Azuki que Kaya se da cuenta, acercandose le pregunta:_

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_- No nada, solo necesito respirar un solo segundo_

_Azuki Miho da media vuelta topándose con la mirada de un niño a lo cual se le queda observando, ella percibe una atmosfera en él que refleja el mismo sentimiento encontrado en el dibujo que había visto en aquel instante preguntándose:_

"_¿Que es lo que me esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso será una consecuencia del dibujo que vi?"_

_Azuki no encuentra una relación con este sentimiento, pero sus oídos y sus ojos le dan la respuesta rápidamente cuando una señora llama el nombre de Mashiro, y aquel niño que vio en este instante corre hacia donde su madre la espera y antes de que él desapareciera, ella tiene clavada la mirada sobre aquél que en su susurro había llamado "AMOR" _

"¡Beep-Beep-Beep!"

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido con el sonido del celular

"_¡Mashiro-kun, me llama! ¿Será algo urgente?"_

- Azuki-san, haz pensado en mí desde cuarto grado. ¿Cierto? – Pregunta Mashiro agitadamente

- ¡Eh!... ¡Sí! – Responde ella tímida

- ¿Pensando en mí significa que estabas enamorada de mí? – Deteniéndose a mitad de la calle

- Mashiro-kun ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas tan repente? - Pregunta ella con la cara sonrojada desde el cuarto de su casa

- Lo… lo siento. Hare un One-Shot y esta vez serán siete autores, todos haran mangas romanticos… son Eiji, Iwase, Aoki-san, Hiramaru, Arai-san y Fukuda

- ¡Para mi fue amor a primera vista! – Responde Miho con voz llorosa

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta sorpresivamente al escuchar esta declaración

- Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi

_Azuki_– Repite Mashiro su nombre antes que ella tome palabra

- Pregúntame lo que sea, te responderé con la verdad – Contesta ella

- Amor a primera vista… que fue lo que…

- Fue amor a primera vista, no hay lógica, creo que fue tu atmosfera… el aire alrededor tuyo mientras me mirabas

_No se trata de lógica, sino de la atmosfera y el aire alrededor de esa persona… lo describiré con mis dibujos… no, podría ser con palabras__ -_ En un instante Mashiro reacciona y contesta

- Azuki-san, lo que acabas de decir, ¿Te molestaría si lo uso en mi manga?

- No, te lo digo porque quiero ayudarte. Cuando estaba en cuarto pensaba: "este es el indicado" ni siquiera le he hablado, pero es todo lo que mi corazón pudiera desear, aunque este en la escuela primaria se que será parte de mi destino y que nos complementaríamos, ahora sé que lo que sentia no estaba mal

_Cuando la vi por primera vez me dije: "Esta es la chica" ambos lo pensamos_

A lo lejos, la voz de Takagi desde la puerta del hotel dice:

- ¿Qué haces Saiko? Ya sacaron las copas de Champagne

- Ya voy

Y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al teléfono:

- Muchas gracias Azuki-san, daré lo mejor de mi para hacer este One-Shot interesante

- Si, Buena suerte y si quieres preguntarme algo, llámame o escríbeme, te diré lo que siento

Al colgar ambos, Azuki se recuesta en su cama donde alza el brazo y extendiendo la mano para después cerrarla tratando de sentir la suave mano de su amado, cae en sueño y antes de quedar totalmente dormida, tras su murmullo menciona

"_Te quiero Mashiro-kun"_

* * *

><p><em>este es mi primer fic de bakuman que publico, aunque tengo otro en mente, pero este me inspire del capitulo 107 o 108, no recuerdo muy bien y espero que les sea de su agrado y un agradecimiento a la editora que se ha tomado el tiempo en revisar este pequeño relato<em>

_Ou revoir_


End file.
